Making Toast
by DTs Rock On
Summary: A quiet night spent in Devil May Cry.


Despite the fact that the weather outside was as miserable as could be the atmosphere inside the living room of the inn was peaceful.

Lady looked up from the notes she was studying about "world history" as she heard Dante yawn and stretch in the chair by the fire. He and Trish had curled up in it together and dozed off after dinner.

"If you're tired, guess you should go to bed," Lady suggested, turning back to her papers.

"Mmmm," Dante mumbled, deciding that he didn't really want to go to bed just yet, in fact he was actually a little hungry. Trish shifted a bit as she began to wake up, and he heard her tummy growl a little. He smiled, his mind made up. He moved out of the chair, and made sure that Trish was settled comfortably again before reassuring the sleepy blond woman he'd be right back.

"What's he up to now?" Nero looked up from his book with a puzzled and slightly worried look on his face.

His question was soon answered when Dante returned from the kitchen with a large loaf of sliced bread, butter, some plates, a knife and a couple of cloths. He placed it all down on the hearth and pulled up one of the footstools so he could sit next to the fire. Trish's eyes beamed happily as she figured out Dante's plan. Kyrie giggled, also guessing what Dante was going to do. The boy grabbed the poker from the fireplace set and shifted the logs around a bit. Once he was happy with the flames he grabbed a damp cloth and wiped the poker, dried it with a different cloth and skewered a piece of bread on it.

Trish clapped her hands excitedly, and the noise attracted Lady's attention.

"DANTE SPARDA! What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"Making toast" Dante smiled happily, keeping his attention focused on cooking the bread evenly.

"You can't do that!" Lady growled.

"I think he is," Nero rolled his eyes. Lady made an angry noise at the back of her throat but decided it was easier to let the "Red Man" get on with his cooking than to try to convince him to stop. He was a pain sometimes she thought as she turned back to her notes, trying to ignore the others.

Dante pulled the bread out of the fire, plonked it onto one of the plates, buttered it and offered it to Trish, who accepted it with a grin and a warm "thank you" before tucking into it was an expression of pure delight on her face.

A second slice of toast went to Trish, and then Dante offered Kyrie a piece as she'd begun to look hungry after smelling the toast cooking.

"This is good," she smiled as she munched away. "I thought cooking toast over an open fire was difficult, how'd you learn to do it so well?" she asked.

"Practice," Dante said, working on another slice. Kyrie looked puzzled.

"Dante and I used to camp out in his back yard sometimes when we were little," Trish explained. "We used to build a campfire and Dante and I would cook stuff on it," she smiled at the happy memories.

"Mmmmmmm, melted marshmallows and chocolate on toast," Dante grinned. Nero pulled an 'oh yuck' face. Dante caught it and smiled.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, s'good," he said nodding and passing Trish yet another gratefully accepted slice of toast. She'd certainly got a healthy appetite back after all that she'd gone through Dante thought. He was happy, it meant that she was getting back to normal, and he found it pleasing to cook for her.

Dante continued to cook and once he was happy that Trish and Kyrie had eaten all they wanted he offered Nero a slice. The young boy debated whether to stick to not condoning Dante's actions by refusing or to give in to the smell of perfectly cooked and buttered toast. Less than ten seconds later he was getting crumbs everywhere in his haste to eat.

"Hey, I gave you a plate for a reason," Dante said. Nero just grinned.

Another slice later, Dante asked Nero if he wanted to take some toast up to Lucia. Lucia had gone to bed early and Nero was missing her company, even if she was a quiet person he liked her being around. Taking her a snack would be a great excuse to go and see her. He nodded enthusiastically and was soon making his way up the stairs with a plate laden with toast for himself and Lucia to share.

Dante looked at how much bread he had left and decided he'd better make himself some before he ran out. When he got to the last few slices he had a sudden thought, and smiled to himself as he cooked them. When they were done he took the plate over to Lady.

"See Lady, we're not all useless," he grinned, remembering an earlier comment she'd made. Lady pulled a 'we'll see' face, and waited for him to clear up the cooking things and settle back down in the chair with Trish before starting to nibble at the toast. Maybe it was a good idea to let him cook after all she thought as she realised how good it tasted.

Dante was falling asleep in the chair again, but one last thought entered his mind before he drifted off. He shared it sleepily with the others and giggled. "I wonder what Credo'll say when he finds out there's no bread left for breakfast".


End file.
